


'Feilicious' Sin

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot created for a contest @ the Yamane Ayano Community (livejournal) for Fei Long's Bday in 2012. (See the notes below for the instructions of said contet ^_~)<br/>I know it s not Fei Long's birthday right now, but even if it was created for a birthday celebration the story is not birthday related and, to be honest,  it can never hurt to read some Yoh/Fei Long, right? =D<br/>Enjoy =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Feilicious' Sin

**Author's Note:**

> The instructions were: "The fanfic/fanart activity this year will be a bit similar to last year's Yami Nabe contest, however this time rather than having random words forced upon you, we invite contestants to come up with creative words of their own choice that spell Feilong's name and include them in their fanfic (or have a visual representation of the words in fanart contributions). That's right, creative words that begin with: "F" • "E" • "I" • "L" • "O" • "N" • "G" [and I guess for a bonus, "L" (a second one) • "I" (a second one) • "U"]
> 
> We invite all fic writers and fan artists to challenge themselves with their words - be creative, be naughty, be cracky, be romantic, be dramatic, be poetic, be unique... but most of all, have fun and we're excited to see some great entries to show your love of everyone's favorite and beautiful dragon :)"  
> So, I have tried to be creative by creating a whole new word in addition to more "regular" words ^_~  
> My words =  
> Feilicious (Fei + delicious) ; Extremely ; Irrepressible ; Lust ; Overwhelming ; Need ; God-given ; Lord ; Indecent ; Utopia.

 

**‘Feilicious’ Sin**

**Rating:** M (smex), crack

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

_**My words:** Feilicious (Fei + delicious) ; Extremely ; Irrepressible ; Lust ; Overwhelming ; Need ; God-given ; Lord ; Indecent ; Utopia._

**Characters:** YohxFei (mention of Tao and guards)

**Warning:** Unbetaed (of course since it is for a contest!!)

**Author's Note:** Thoughts are in bewteen asterisk =  *thoughts*

 

 

~~~~~

 

One week after Takaba was reunited with his ~~old Devil~~ Japanese Dragon, the Chinese Dragon got the flu and sent little Tao to call for Yoh, who was still in the locked room waiting for his punishment after his so called _betrayal_.

Tao and Yoh walk both in Fei Long’s room. Tao leaves the tea on the night stand and walks out of the room quietly. The Dragon orders his guards to get out and shut the door close behind them. He does not want anyone or anything to disturb him. As Yoh remains silent and motionless next to the door, Fei tells him he will be the one helping to cure him faster. As Yoh seems to hesitate, Fei commands as firmly as he can in his condition.

“Come closer”

“Tao brought you your tea and your medicine, so why did you call for me?” *Not to mention that you refused to talk to me since we came back from your ship*

“Tea and medicine are not enough if I want to get rid of this damn flu quickly. I am the head of Baishe. I cannot spend my days lazily in bed. You should at least understand that.”

“That I already know, but that still does not explain why you called for _me_?”

“They say that to sweat will chase every toxin out of the body.”

“And?”

“Oh my, just how slow can you be?”

“….”

“Do not tell me you want me to ask Tao to make me sweat?!”

“Two more blankets or three?”

“What?”

“Tell me how many more blankets I should bring back to your room.”

Fei Longs sighs heavily in exasperation.

“You’re the one I can kill more easily than any other since I have yet not decided on your punishment for your… _way of dealing with some issues back then_.”

“What is the correlation between _this_ and the blankets?”

“They should invent a new word for you. You are definitely more than just slow today.”

“Alright I get what you want now.”

“Finally!”

“The warm duvet that I have in my room.”

“Hopeless… I think you are giving me headache.”

“I would say that is more probably the flu that gives you a headache.”

“Quiet now….. Did you not say… mmmhhh how did you put that? Ah yes, you said that your heart was stolen by me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure it was not your brain that I stole? Though I have no clue where I put the damn thing afterwards if that is what I took away from you. Anyway it is not as if it is your brain that I need to make me sweat. Now come over here.”

“……”

“Let’s put it this way then, maybe you will understand better. I am lying half-naked and defenseless in my bed. There is only the two of us in my room and you heard me say to the guards that they should not disturb us no matter what. Does that not ring a bell in you?”

“Well the flu surely weakens you but not enough to make you feel like you would not see the sun rising tomorrow and then could need someone to hear your last will.”

Fei Long closes his eyes, close to despair from having next to him such a healthy but useless man, who seems unable of any impure thought and behavior when seeing a gorgeous creature in need. For yes even with the flu, he, Liu Fei Long, the sexiest Leader Baishe ever had, is a gorgeous creature, so why oh damn why does not Yoh think a bit more with his dick like any normal man in their right mind in front of such a tempting sight would?

“ _Feilicious_ sin.”

Fei Long flips his eyes open to this unexpected assertion. What does Yoh mean with these words?

“Explain. But be quick, my headache is not getting any better.”

“All the answers I gave you seemed to be unsatisfying, so I thought maybe the honest reply to your last question would please you.”

“Erm no. Explain what you mean with ‘ _Feilicious_ sin’ though I think I already know the meaning of sin.”

“Oh _that_?”

“Yes _that_. Spill it out”

“After refraining all my thoughts and urges when it came to you for the past years, I had all the time I could wish for this whole week all alone in this small room to indulge my feelings for you. Whether it was day or night nobody came to disrupt my fantasy - aside from lunch hours. I know this is not right but I could not help any longer. All these fantasies of all these days are a part of my ' _ **F** eilicious_ sin': the **E** xtremely **I** rrepressible **L** ust and **O** verwhelming **N** eed of my **G** od-given **L** ord of **I** ndecent **U** topia.”

Fei Long remains silent for some instants and Yoh stares at his beloved Dragon, expecting a positive reaction to the straightforwardness of his confession. Fei clears his throat.

“Aw? So to make it short: this whole week you turned into quite a beast just thinking about your *God-given Lord of Indecent Utopia*… well, me? and giving in some primitive urges of yours. Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Prove it. Now. I want to feel your ' _Feilicious_ sin'. And it should better be as beastly as you made it sound when explaining it… I mean or else it will not be enough to chase the flu away.”

Yoh strips, climbs on Fei Long’s bed, stretches his right arm and opens the drawer of the night stand but only to find it empty of what he knew that had to be there. Fei’s eyes widen.

“How did you know it should be in h-"

Yoh’s hand on Fei Long’s mouth muffles his question.

“Where did you hide it then?”

Fei moves slightly his head. Yoh does not need more to understand and slides his hand under the large pillow.

“My my my. We did not want to have to wait for it to be warmed up when the _beast_ will be willing to fulfill his duty, or am I wrong?”

Fei Long cannot help but to look down and the reddish color of his cheeks is now definitely _not_ only due to the fever the flu gave him. Yoh smirks as his generously lubed fingers dive easily in the Dragon’s twitching entrance. Yoh grabs the belt of crimson silk that hangs with the matching bathrobe at the head of the bed.

“Put that in your mouth. You do not want your guards to hear you.”

“No way. It is you who are here to make me sweat and not me who is here to fulfill your kinky expectatio-”

Not listening to Fei Long’s words, Yoh crumples the belt of his robe in his hands and pushes it forcibly deep in his throat then flips the gagged Dragon on his stomach, lifts his hips till his hardened manhood faces the quivering ring of muscles, and plunges eagerly in.

 

*********

 

As the sun light bleeds through the curtains, Fei Long awakes in between two strong arms. His body aches in some distinctive places and he is covered in various body fluids that all do not belong only to him. His _beast_ has shown no mercy for so many hours that he cannot recall when, or more precisely how many times, he passed out; though he clearly recalls that at some moment he came back to his senses only to feel Yoh lift his legs up and have them rest on his shoulders to resume stabbing deeper and harder inside of him. As the Dragon wants to break free from the warm embrace, Yoh tightens his grip around his waist and asks teasingly.

“So, was it the right choice to have me, the one you can get rid off the next morning without having any reason to come up with, helping with your _health issue_?”

“I will see how I feel after showering but it seems you were the right _beast_ to call for help this time.”

Fei once again tries to free himself from the tight embrace but fails.

“I might consider not to kill you.”

The reaction he gets from this merciful decision is not the one he had expected when stating it mischievously to have Yoh focus on something else but him, at least enough time to let him snake in between the sheets. But before he can even add anything, Fei founds himself on his back, one of his legs pressed by Yoh’s hand on his muscled chest and he feels Yoh’s other hand guiding his rock hard shaft in his still loosened insides.

“Oh no, you cannot….”

“Of course I can… and I will. Did you really think that a whole week of pleasure with my right hand and one night of finally-come-true- _Feilicious_ -sin would be enough to drain me of all I have saved up for you for the last seven years?”

Yoh crashes his mouth on Fei Long’s and kisses him ferociously. Fei’s cries of pleasure as Yoh thrusts faster in him come dying in his hungry mouth. The slender fingers of the Dragon’s right hand clench the sheets until they are drained of all colors and his left hand grabs one of Yoh’s firm ass cheeks and presses it hard. When Yoh reaches deeper in him, Fei Long’s nails carve in this well toned skin the mark of his surging pleasure.

When he walks in the corridor that leads to his Master’s bedroom, Tao notices that the two guards at said bedroom’s door have moved aside from at least one meter. He looks down at his tray with Fei’s favorite tea and some medicine on it, turns heels and a huge smile graces his young features while he walks back to the kitchen.

 

The End.


End file.
